Yoshihiro Watanabe
Yoshihiro Watanabe (渡邊 義弘) is a mangaka who has held many positions on anime series animation teams. He is well known for being the Chief Animation Director and character designer for the ''Haganai'' anime series. He has also created a set of artbooks, [[Official Watanabe Haganai doujin|some of which revolve around Haganai]]. Works Anime Staff Positions * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai - Animation Director (OP, ep 12), Chief Animation Director and Character Design * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Episode 0 - Chief Animation Director and Character Design * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Next - Chief Animation Director and Character design * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: Fuuin Sareta Card - Key Animation * Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 - 2nd Key Animation (ep 5) * D4 Princess - Mechanical Design * DearS - Mechanical Design and Key Animation (OP) * Dragon Ball Movie 4: Saikyou e no Michi - Key Animation * Hanaukyou Maid-tai - Mechanical Design and Key Animation (ep 3, 10) * Hanaukyou Maid-tai: La Verite - Key Animation (ep 3, 10) * Heroman - Key Animation (ep 1, 9) * Ichigo Mashimaro - Mechanical Design and Key Animation (ep 1) * Initial D Third Stage - Key Animation * Jikuu Tenshou Nazca - Key Animation * Jinzou Ningen Kikaider The Animation - Key Animation (ep 13) * Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy (1996) - Key Animation (ep 3,7,15,19,24) * Minami-ke - Key Animation and Mechanical Design * Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu! - Mechanical Design * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season - Key Animation (OP2, ep 20) * Asu no Yoichi! - Key Animation (OP) * Ayakashi - Key Animation (OP) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu - Key Animation (OP, ep 1) * Onegai☆Teacher - Mechanical Design * Onegai☆Twins - Mechanical Design * Onegai☆Twins: Natsu wa Owaranai - Mechanical Design * Senjou no Valkyria - Key Animation (ep 24) * Shinmai Maou no Testament - Chief Animation Director and Character Design * Shinmai Maou no Testament Burst - Chief Animation Director and Character Design * Shukufuku no Campanella - Key Animation (OP) * Silent Möbius - Mechanical Design and Key Animation (ep 3) * Sora no Otoshimono - Chief Animation Director, Character Design and Animation Director (OP) * Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eternal My Master - Chief Animation Director and Character Design * Sora no Otoshimono: Forte - Character Design * Sora no Otoshimono: Tokeijikake no Angeloid - Character Design * Soul Link - Character Design * Tales of Phantasia The Animation - Key Animation * Tenchi Muyou! - In-Between Animation (ep 5) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Key Animation (ep 21, 26) and 2nd Key Animation * Valkyrie Choukyou Semen Tank no Ikusa Otome 10-nin Shimai - Original Character Design * Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na: Crescent Love - Character Design and Mechanical Design * Yuru Yuri♪♪ - Key Animation (ep 4) * Zettai Shounen - Key Animation Illustrated Works * Sora no Otoshimono * Valkyrie Choukyou Semen Tank no Ikusa Otome 10-nin Shimai: Seishi wo Hossuru Megami no Shikyuu Visual Novel Works * Aorio - Artist * Aoiro Note - Artist and Character Design * Saiinjutsu - Artist * Tsuukin Kairaku ~Chikan de Go!~ - Artist * Silver Gene ~The Mutia Chronicle 1~ - Artist * Brightia - Artist * Onna Kyoushi Saeko ~Biniku Jugyou~ - Artist * Roshutsu Choukyou Doukoukai 2 - Artist * Gakuen ~Nerawareta Chitai~ - Artist * Hitozuma Hime Club - Artist * Hana Hiraku ~Ano Ko wa AV Jou~ - Artist * Ura Kazoku Yuugi ~Oyako Choukyou Hanashi~ - Artist * Aocan de 3P!? - Artist * Shimai Kyoushi ~Haruna to Asuna~ - Artist and Character Design * Yoridori ~Miwaku no Katarogu Yuugi~ - Artist and Character Design * Shiosai no Himei - Character Design * Tsuukin Kairaku 2 ~Chikan de Go! Go!~ - Artist * Hitou Meguri ~Yokujou Juurin Onsen Ki~ - Artist and Character Design * Haruiro Toiki ~Kinroku Suimitsu Momo no Shimai-tachi~ - Artist * Hitozuma Sekkan Kurabu - Artist * Iinari - Artist * Himitsu Seikatsu ~Hitotsu Yane no Shita~ - Artist * ZeBRa ~Ryoshuu no Yakata~ - Artist * Rieko ~Bouryaku no Rensa~ - Artist * Zoku Hitou Meguri - Artist * Himegoto - Artist * Inshoku no Byoutou ~Kinki no Ikenie-tachi~ - Artist * Valkyrie Choukyou Semen Tank no Ikusa Otome 10 Nin Shimai ~"Megami de Aru Watashi-tachi ni Anata no Semen o..."~ - Artist * Katekyo ~ Life - Artist * Shachou Hisho Nozaki Reika - Character Design * Bokura wa Piacere - Artist and Character Design * Kago no Naka no Kanojo - Artist * Doko no Donata no Kanjou Root - Artist * Yurameku Kokoro ni Michita Sekai de, Kimi no Yume to Yokubou wa Kanau ka - Artist and Character Design https://vndb.org/s1891 Trivia * Yoshihiro was born in Niigata, Japan on July 4th, 1971. * Yoshihiro has also been known as Moo do dan (Moo℃団), Ginpa-chi (ぎんぱち), Nabe-chi (なべち) and Tette-chi (てってち). Links * Official Twitter Gallery Watanabe Kodaka Illustration.jpg|Official Watanabe artwork References Category:Real Life Category:Real Person